When implementing a new application in an existing software system, data to be used by the new application that is currently used by other applications in the existing system is often consolidated from multiple different sources. However, accuracy and format of this data between each source may be inconsistent. Therefore, a need exists for a cross-platform data validation utility that enables an associate to efficiently and accurately validate data from a plurality sources so that the data may be used by the new application and the existing system as a whole.